


You're Like Sugar Melting On My Tongue

by Dikhotomia



Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Edelgard and Rhea's war continues now through pranks, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, There's probably other tags I'm forgetting, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "She gets used to coming home to Edelgard's boots on the shoe mat and her leather coat hanging on the coat rack, her helmet sitting beside Byleth's. She looks forward to finding Edelgard with her feet up on the coffee table, beer in hand and Oreo asleep in her lap, watching trashy TV or Youtube or whatever else she decided on. She looks forward to the dinner negotiations, navigating around the kitchen in their own little dance when they decide to cook instead of order out. She looks forward to staying up a bit too late talking or movie watching or cuddling.Edelgard stays on and off for the rest of the break, and Byleth misses her in the moments she's gone. It just makes her treasure the moments she's there, her laughter, her presence, her smirks and her quick draw snark. Everything that she'd come to grow used to since the very first time they met in Crimson Flower."ORByleth and Edelgard settle into their new relationship
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555870
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	You're Like Sugar Melting On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this and was like "what am I forgetting?" and the answer was I forgot my AN. So I'm adding it an hour later but whatever after a huge delay I'm back with this finally.

Edelgard stays; for a day, for a weekend and then for a week. Byleth gets used to waking up with Edelgard asleep beside her, tracing her fingers down the pale skin of her back or her collarbone, enjoying the peaceful nature of her expression until she has to get up for her part time job. She gets used to seeing things that belong to the other woman laying around her apartment; extra toiletries, the clothes that occupy the other side of her closet, a guitar kept in it's case for safety against a certain too curious cat. The motorcycle helmet Edelgard gave her to borrow now a permanent fixture on the entrance way table.

She gets used to coming home to Edelgard's boots on the shoe mat and her leather coat hanging on the coat rack, her helmet sitting beside Byleth's. She looks forward to finding Edelgard with her feet up on the coffee table, beer in hand and Oreo asleep in her lap, watching trashy TV or Youtube or whatever else she decided on. She looks forward to the dinner negotiations, navigating around the kitchen in their own little dance when they decide to cook instead of order out. She looks forward to staying up a bit too late talking or movie watching or cuddling.

Edelgard stays on and off for the rest of the break, and Byleth misses her in the moments she's gone. It just makes her treasure the moments she's there, her laughter, her presence, her smirks and her quick draw snark. Everything that she'd come to grow used to since the very first time they met in Crimson Flower. 

"It's hard to believe it's only been a few months since we met," Byleth says one night, a quiet undertone to the tune Edelgard plays on her guitar. The other woman looks up at her from where she sits on the floor, lips curved in a smile only meant for Byleth.

"Really feels like longer, huh?" She replies, and Byleth watches the way her fingers move along the strings, fluid and graceful. It takes her a moment to realize the song she's playing, smiling faintly as the other woman sings at no more than a murmur, voice low and soothing.

"It has," Byleth whispers, resting her chin against her palm. "It really has."

They drift back into silence after that and Byleth closes her eyes, losing herself in the sound of the guitar and Edelgard's voice. Oreo ruins it an hour later, meowing at the both of them until Byleth gets up to feed him. "You hungry?" she calls from the kitchen as she pours kibble into the cat's bowl.

"I could go for a pizza," Edelgard replies and Byleth stands up in time to see her putting her guitar away. "Also you're out of Verdant Deer," she adds as she turns, hip cocked and hand rested against it. 

"Because you drank it all," Byleth fires back lightly, smiling as she looks for the number of the nearby pizza place. She adds 'beer' to the shopping list after she locates what she's looking for, leaning her hip against the counter.

"Is that your way of telling me I drink too much?" the other woman asks, peering over the top of the couch at her. "Because you're no better than I am." It's playfully accusing on both ends, and they laugh at one another a moment later. 

"No, you've been here long enough I'm not surprised," Byleth replies as she dials. "I added it to the list, it'll just be a Soda night." It was her usual combination anyway, and she gets distracted by someone on the other end finally answering. She places an order with minimal input from Edelgard and Byleth returns to the couch with a timer set on the phone. They spend the time choosing which movie to watch, and then run down to the convenience store across the street for soda and a few other things, picking up the pizza on the way back.

They spend the movie paying more attention to each other and Oreo, trying their best to keep him from stealing their food while they exchange kisses and take turns feeding one another. It's messy and stupid and the kind of fun Byleth needs before she goes back to the university for work again.

She wakes up the next morning to Edelgard gone, sheets still warm and smelling of her body wash. She lays there for a while, listening to Oreo as he snores at the foot of the bed. She stays like that, tangled up in the sheets, struggling not to doze back off again, until she absolutely has to get up.

Edelgard, she notices after she gets out of the shower, cleaned up before she left and by the grace of some God fed the cat. "That's why he was asleep instead of walking all over me," she mutters as she makes herself coffee. "Thank you, Edelgard." The other's helmet and coat are gone as well as her guitar case, and she begins to wonder what the other woman is up to as she heads out.

The walk to the university is uneventful and she spends most of it huddled in her coat against the chill breeze, thinking. The campus itself is a flurry of activity, people filling in from the parking lot or the dorms or some nearby coffee shop. It's a familiar busy filled with a lot of unfamiliar faces. She pays little mind to it as she weaves between chattering groups of people and slow walkers and people too busy staring at their phones to bother paying attention, telling herself that she really didn't miss this part of it.

She still makes it to Rhea's class before a majority of the students, slipping in behind her desk and dropping her things down. There's a few people she recognizes from around the university but whose names she can't remember off the top of her head. She sets it aside and instead smiles at the people who wave at her while she digs for her notebook and her papers, spreading them out in front of her.

Rhea arrives at the tail end of the rest of the class, and she watches while the Professor sets her things down and waits before launching in to the introductions. Byleth tunes it out mostly, writing down only things she knows she needs to and observing the class as a whole. It's uneventful, the time draining by at the speed of molasses. She's bored, she thinks a quarter of the way into it, pen tapping lightly against her notebook. There's no verbal sparring matches, leaving Rhea able to talk uninterrupted unless she stops to write something down or wait for an answer. There's no one throwing comments out beyond the occasional whisper Byleth catches when Rhea's back is turned.

It's quiet, how her own classes were back when she was in school. 

She hadn't realized how used she had gotten to Edelgard and Claude's habits of stirring up trouble either purposely or accidentally. Had forgotten that it wasn't actually anything normal, that the other woman really had lived up to her title as the resident troublemaker. It makes her think that Rhea's probably relieved the other woman actually did bother to pass, so she didn't have to put up with her for another year.

Byleth laughs behind her hand, knuckles pressed to her lips and shoulders shuddering with it. 

No one notices.

She finds out what Edelgard had been up to at lunch, having nearly missed the moment Rhea dismissed the class because of her sudden inability to fully pay attention. She had chalked it up to it simply being the first day of a new semester, so there wasn't really any need for her to really be mentally present beyond the few seconds she had to introduce herself and give her little spiel. 

There's a crowd outside that she notices as she's collecting her lunch, eyes falling on the window and ears picking up on the sound of music when someone heads out the nearby door. 

_Oh,_ she thinks, lips quirking in a slight smile as he heads outside herself. _Of course._

She recognizes the song as the one Edelgard was playing the night before, nodding her head along to the grind of the guitar and the thunder of drums. Edelgard's voice carries over the space, loud and distorted by the microphone she uses and Byleth weaves through the crowd to get closer, stopping just on the fringes of the makeshift stage.

It's a similar sight from the first time she'd ever seen Edelgard on stage, enthralling and hypnotic, her focus immediately drawn to the other woman this time only feet away from her. Edelgard moves with the same grace, fingers running across strings in the same way Byleth recalls them running across her skin and the thought brings a shudder, makes her shut off that part of her mind. Not now she thinks, moving along with the crowd, I want to enjoy the show. And she does, entranced by the sight of Edelgard at the mic, losing herself in the sound of her voice as she belts out song after song.

Her eyes drift to the rest of the band, Claude on rhythm guitar, Petra on bass and Ingrid weaving elegantly along the drum-set in back. It makes her realize the set up of the band differs depending on who was available from it, makes her wonder how big the band actually was. Did they have a name yet?

A flicker of movement grabs her attention and snaps it back to Edelgard, eyes widening when the other woman leans down and reaches out to her. For a second she thinks maybe she was reaching for someone else, but when Edelgard wiggles her fingers at her she goes. She goes despite the chorus of whispers that starts up, despite the noise of the band still playing through the instrumental solo.

She lets herself be pulled up on stage by the other woman, fighting down the nerves that rise and threaten to make her freeze in the face of the hundred or so people staring at her suddenly. "Don't think," Edelgard says, nudging her with her hip. "Move." It's not the idea she had in mind for letting the university know about her relationship with Edelgard, but she also can't be bothered to care at this point.

So she does, she moves, letting instinct dictate the way her body sways. She doesn't think about what people might be thinking when Edelgard gets close, when their lips ghost and Edelgard grins at Byleth's blush. It's too public for her, but the crowd eats it up, cheering and cat calling. She thinks she'll be amazed if she gets to keep her job by the end of all this, but can't quite find it in her to care at the moment. She wasn't doing anything illegal, she just wasn't setting a very good example for behavior either.

It doesn't stop her, nor the crowd or the band, from enjoying the rest of the lunch hour. Byleth retreats from the stage between songs, slipping out from the crowd with a flicked wave and a grin in response to Edelgard's wink. 

She makes it back in time for the next class.

No one ever says anything.

She arrives home later that day to find Oreo sitting atop the entrance hall table, staring at the door, and then at her. "Dude," she mutters, shutting the door behind her and pulling her shoes off. "Creepy." He meows and hops off the table, threading between her legs and purring. "Are you stepping up your attempts to assassinate me?" she asks as she dances around him, dropping her bag on the couch and heading into the kitchen. "Because I can tell you right now I'd rather you not. I don't need Edelgard finding me with a broken neck," she adds.

"Here lies Byleth," she proclaims grimly, nudging him out of the way as she goes to refill his food bowl. "Murdered by her beloved asshole cat." He looks at her for a moment, tail swishing lazily. "Don't look so proud of yourself, Oreo. Who would feed you? I'm pretty sure El would be mad at you for killing me."

He chuffs at her a second later, then shoves his face in his food.

She leaves him there, getting herself a drink and making her way over to the couch.

Edelgard doesn't show up that night, and Byleth doesn't think much on that either, going through her usual motions. The week drags, class after class with nothing remotely eventful happening. She falls in to the monotony of it, taking notes and answering questions, returning back to her corner in the apartment with her papers and the cat doing his level best to interrupt her.

A few times her and Edelgard text back and forth, about what's going on, about the band, the shows she's gone off on.

_-I'll be back Friday, so expect to find me crashed on your couch. Dorothea and Ingrid want the apartment for the weekend._  
_Byleth snorts, leaning back in her chair._

_-I'll see you Friday, then._

_-Yea, keep an eye out. I have a present for Rhea._

She considers telling her to not do whatever it is she has planned, the assignments she was working on suddenly forgotten in light of the potential disasterious prank Edelgard was about to enact.

_-El..._

_-Relax! It's harmless! It'll be funny, I promise._

_-Not for her._

_-Come on, By, where's your sense of adventure?_

_-It's here, believe me, just remember I might have to endure the backlash._

_-You had no part in it, you can swear innocence up and down._

_-...You bet your ass I'm going to._

They trail back into safer waters after that before Edelgard says she has to go and the conversation drops off entirely. Byleth returns to her assignments, Oreo returns to making it all that much harder for her to work, and she steels herself for whatever it is she's about to end up involved in.

She walks into class Friday to the sight of a dildo suctioned quite securely to the front of Rhea's desk, a note tied around the base of it. The few students already there are snickering and whispering among themselves, and it takes all of Byleth's limited self control not to laugh as she pretends not to have noticed it. She crosses to her desk and settles there, pulling out her binder and watching out of the corner of her eye. The classroom gets louder the more people file in and notice, speculating who had done it since none of them were brave enough to approach the desk to see.

Rhea arrives at the tail end of it. "Alright everyone quiet down!" she says, shutting the door behind her and making her way over to her desk. "I think this is the most talkative I've seen you since the start of the year."

Byleth counts the seconds, watches as an oblivious Rhea sets her things down and continues to speak. Until she looks up, voice trailing off and expression frozen on her face.

The silence is deafening while the older woman registers exactly what it was she was looking at, anger rolling in with the embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "What kind of joke--!?" She snaps, reaching for it and making a failed attempt to yank it up off the desk. "Which one of you thought this was a good idea?"

Of course, no one fesses up, everyone shrugging before finally someone says something. "It was there when we arrived, Professor." Lysithea, Byleth remembers, glancing at the girl before her attention swerves back to Rhea and she bites her lip as the other woman makes another attempt to pull it up. On the third try she finally notices the note, picking it up to read it.

"Hresvelg!" she hisses and Byleth immediately looks away the second the other woman looks up. "Eisner, do you know anything about this?" She asks, and Byleth puts on the very act she promised Edelgard she would.

"Nope, I haven't seen her in awhile," she replies, shrugging. "She's off doing her own thing." 

"And that apparently means still making my life miserable," Rhea mutters darkly, finally yanking the dildo off the desk with an embarrassingly loud ' _pop_ ' that Byleth tries, and fails, not to laugh at.

"It's not funny, Eisner," Rhea snaps, shoving the toy into a desk drawer. "None of this is funny!"

It does, however, serve as a nice icebreaker. The rest of the class goes by with a considerably more relaxed atmosphere despite Rhea's obvious embarrassment over the entire situation, and Edelgard's legacy continues on.

"You're not going to make this a habit are you?" she asks as she comes through the apartment door to the sound of the TV. "Because one of these days she will catch you and I can't save you from it." She shuts the door behind her, sliding the lock home and going about her usual finding places for things around Edelgard's stuff.

"No," Edelgard calls back as she's coming down the hallway, bag in hand. "It was just one last little jab. Claude and I came up with it while we were drinking the other night, so I had to do it."

"You didn't have to," Byleth replies, passing her to put her things in her office corner. "You could have just left it as a joke."

"Yea, but that's no fun!" The other woman exclaims, laughing. "So, what happened? Did she freak out?"

"She handled it a lot better than I thought she would, but yea, she still did freak out." She joins Edelgard on the couch as she tells her the full story, unable to keep the smile off her face as the other woman breaks into a fit of laughter. 

_Yea_ , she thinks as she leans in for a kiss that lasts longer then she intends, the chasteness of it devolving into tongues and teeth and Edelgard's weight sinking against her, _I missed her_. She lets Edelgard push her down, leaning back on her forearms as the other woman straddles her waist. "The last time we did this," she mutters between kisses, moaning slightly when Edelgard bites her lip. "The cat interrupted."

"He's asleep on the bed," Edelgard replies, teeth at her jaw and hands pushing underneath her shirt. "So maybe he won't bother us." Byleth arches into the hot hands that wander across her stomach, breath huffing out as a restrained moan as Edelgard trails kisses down her neck and pauses once to worry a mark into her skin.

"Missed me that much huh?" Byleth asks, catching the d-ring of Edelgard's collar on her finger and yanking her up for another kiss, relishing the low groan she gets as a reward. She doesn't mind it, the sudden jump to this need, because she can admit to it herself. The two of them having fallen into such an easy domesticity that they both found they enjoyed as much as they did this.

"Yea," Edelgard rasps, pressing another lingering kiss to her lips. "God yea. You got me all fucked up, By," she adds as she returns to kissing her neck, hands sliding higher underneath her shirt until both of them have to move enough Byleth can slip it off. "Got me twisted around that finger of yours and I'm okay with it."

It was supposed to be casual, she knew, just sex. No strings attached, no feelings, no need to worry about a relationship. Now they were here, with strings attached, with feelings, in a relationship.

"I'm just as bad off," she whispers, laying back against the cushions as Edelgard's lips find her collarbone, back arching as fingers find the clasp of her bra and undo it. "I miss you in all the times you're gone." It's a bit heavy to come out and admit like this, her fingers threading into silver hair as lips find her breast and her nipple and tease until she whines. "El--"

She loves the way Edelgard hums against her skin, biting her lip at the heat of her tongue before she was off again, to the other breast, then down along her stomach until she reaches the waistband of her jeans. She stays down there, balanced on her knees as she works to undo Byleth's pants, looking up at her as she rises up to pull them off.

Byleth moves to help, fingers catching in her underwear and pushing everything off together, laughing slightly when a leg gets caught against Edelgard's shoulder and tangles briefly. The end up on the floor a moment later and Edelgard takes a moment to appreciate, staring down at her where she lays fully exposed and growing increasingly embarrassed by the second. "You're overdressed," she says, reaching out to tug at the hem of Edelgard's t-shirt. 

"I thought you liked me overdressed," she teases even as she peels her shirt off and then the sports bra underneath. 

"I like you in a lot of ways," Byleth replies, fingers sliding along the carved line of Edelgard's abs. "But right now I want you naked too."

Edelgard shudders, tongue pressed between her teeth. "In time," she replies, dipping down to trail kisses along Byleth's inner thigh. "I want to eat you out a bit first." 

" _Oh_ ," Byleth mutters, shifting her hips the closer Edelgard gets, her fingers returning to tangle in the other's hair. Her phone rings just as Edelgard's tongue hits her clit and her mind blanks out, teeth set in her lip. She ignores it where it sits on the table, hoping that whoever was calling would just leave a message so she can focus on the feeling of Edelgard's mouth working against her, tongue tracing patterns across sensitive skin that leaves her hot and tingling. "Fuck--"

The phone rings again. 

"Silence it or answer it," Edelgard says, fingers splaying across her hipbones. 

"Not gonna be able to-" she cuts herself off with a gasp, arching her back when Edelgard licks through her folds. "Focus with you." It doesn't stop her from looking, frowning at the sight of Leonie's number glowing on the screen. Edelgard slows to a crawl, sliding her tongue against the edge of her clit slow, eyes fixated on her.

Again it rings.

Byleth answers and she can feel the salacious smile Edelgard wears. "Hello?"

Immediately Leonie launches into a dozen questions without much for preamble; _how've you been?, why haven't you been home lately?, how are things in Enbarr?_ And Byleth tunes out the rest of them as soon as Edelgard's lips close around her muscles tensing as she fights down a moan.

"Fine," she says, amazed that her voice is as even as it is. "And I've been working, that's why I haven't been home lately. Also, things in Enbarr are fine, it's a lot bigger," and she pauses, jaw hanging open and fingers tightening their hold in Edelgard's hair as the other woman sucks. "Here then it is in Remire," she adds when she trusts herself to talk, glaring.

Edelgard's eyes narrow on a smirk, tip of her tongue teasing. 

"I bet," Leonie says, and Byleth can hear her leaning back in her chair. "Do you like it?"

"Yea," she replies, swallowing and closing her eyes as that hot tongue prods and then slides inside of her. Breathe, she tells herself, jaw clenching. "It was a little overwhelming at first but I got used to it, made some friends." _Found an absolute little shit of a girlfriend_ , she doesn't say, shifting her leg to dig a heel into Edelgard's back. "I was gonna come home during the break but I got a part time job instead."

She misses half of what Leonie says in response, focused on the way Edelgard's tongue moves inside of her, slow and exploring, prodding at all the spots that make Byleth jerk and struggle to keep herself quiet. She lets Leonie ramble in her ear as she grinds on Edelgard's face, gripping the hair in her hand hard enough she's sure it must hurt a little.

The other woman moans quietly against her, the vibration of it rolling through her tongue and up through her nerves.

Her breath hitches, huffs, and she coughs to hide it.

"You okay?" Leonie asks.

"Fine," Byleth returns, digging her nails into Edelgard's scalp. "Swallowed wrong. What were you saying?"

"I was saying I wanted to come visit sometime. See the city, see you and Oreo. Maybe meet your friends."

She rocks her hips again, a full bodied shudder rippling through her as Edelgard starts to fuck her with her tongue more earnestly. It makes her want to hang up, to expedite the conversation along so she can ride Edelgard's face properly. "When did you want to?" she asks, biting her lip hard enough it stings slightly as fingers find her clit and roll.

"Next weekend? I almost was gonna this weekend but I have other plans."

"This weekend isn't good for me either," Byleth says, head thumping back against the couch arm. "Got plans too." Edelgard makes another quiet noise in approval, working her tongue deeper until Byleth almost makes a noise. She catches it behind her teeth and lets it out as a sigh. "Next weekend sounds good though."

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a little off." Things shifting in the background, a cabinet shutting, someone's voice. Byleth squeezes her eyes shut, and fights down another whine.

"I'm fine," she insists even as Edelgard drags her tongue all along her, even as she grinds down against the bridge of her nose and prays Leonie doesn't figure it out. Doesn't guess that she's in the middle of having sex. She digs her heel into the muscle of the other's side, jaw ticking as Edelgard's eyebrow raises.

A second later the other woman gets it and pulls back, chin wet with her. It gives her half a second to think before she reaches out and pulls Edelgard down to her, dragging her tongue against the other's chin as Leonie goes on about all the things they could do while she was there. Byleth hears half of it, relishing in the breathy moan Edelgard allows herself. "Hold on a second." She hears and she hums a note in response before licking into Edelgard's mouth, smirk twitching slightly against the other's lips at the low rasp of laughter the other gives her.

It's a messy kiss and she hardly cares, swallowing down Edelgard's moans and the taste of herself on the other woman's lips. She pulls back as soon as the phone rustles on the other end and Leonie proclaims her return, lips ghosting against Edelgard's as she replies. "How's dad?" she asks, nipping the skin she still has hostage, fingers holding fast to the d-ring of the other's collar.

Edelgard's eyes burn with an intent downright sinful, hand slipping down between them to slide fingers inside of Byleth. She bites Edelgard to muffle herself, teeth set against the sharp line of the other's jaw. She glares lightly in response to the smirk the other woman wears, rocking her hips against the thrusts of the other's hand.

"He's good, Him and your mom have been missing you. Have you even like, called them recently?" Leonie asks, and Byleth squints in an attempt to regather her voice, head tilting back against the new assault of open mouthed kisses sucked into her throat. 

"No, like I said I got-" and she trails off again, biting the inside of her lip hard enough she tastes blood, arching into the faster thrusts, into the way Edelgard's tongue plays across every patch of sensitive skin along her collarbones. "Busy, I texted dad a couple times though. You know how bad he is at answering those." She knees Edelgard in the thigh, shoving at her shoulder and waving her off. 

The other woman snorts and slips away, licking her fingers off as she wanders out of the living room. She doesn't need to watch to know where she goes, vanishing into the bedroom for their favored toy and the lube she thinks they won't end up needing again. 

"Ugh. Don't get me started about him and his inability to check his damn phone. I'll tell him you did, maybe he'll finally text you back," Leonie grouses, another cabinet slamming in the background. "Look, I gotta jet but I'll call you again sometime in the middle of the week to plan more, okay?" 

Edelgard rounds the corner just as Byleth is humming her assent, and she watches as the other woman approaches, dildo a prominent presence where it fits between her legs. She wants to ask how the other woman even manages to move the way she does with it there, without her jeans to keep it steady. Her brows knit with the unspoken question, head tilting.

The other woman shrugs, mouths 'skill' and kneels on the floor in front of the couch. Byleth sits up and slides off the edge of it and onto her lap, situating herself against the hard line of the toy. "So I'll talk to you what, Wednesday evening?" she asks, rocking her hips and watching the way Edelgard's jaw ticks. 

"Wednesday sounds good! I'll talk to you then, bye!"

"Bye, have fun." She hangs up before Leonie can answer if she even had a plan to, turning the phone off and tossing it onto the couch behind her. "You," she drawls, reaching down to give the dildo one good thrust and watching as Edelgard's spine bows and her breath leaves her as a gasping moan. "Are an awful influence."

"You didn't stop me," she replies, palming Byleth's breasts and rolling her thumbs against hard nipples. "In fact you encouraged it, I might be an awful influence but you sure have a side to you too."

"You're right," Byleth says, shoving the other woman back. "I do and you brought it out." It's easy to reposition herself at this angle, staring down at the woman underneath her as she slides down on the toy, shuddering when it's fully seated inside of her. "Fuck. I thought I was going to lose my mind before I got off that phone."

She moves, rising up and falling back, hands pressed to the hard muscle of Edelgard's stomach. "Would you have fucked me anyway?"

Edelgard's laugh is breathless, hands finding her hips and feet pressing to the floor as she rocks up to meet each of Byleth's falls. "Yea," she replies, licking her teeth. "I would have fucked you through it. Why not? You-" this time it's her turn to trail off, head thumping against the carpet as she moans the rest of her sentence out. "Fuck, By."

Byleth moans in response, a perfect undercurrent to Edelgard's own. "I've never done...that before, you know." She moves faster, nails digging as she feels Edelgard's stomach flex underneath them. "I can...check that off the bucket list...too."

"I wanna see this bucket list," Edelgard replies around a note of laughter, her own fingers digging into Byleth's hips. They're both teetering closer and Byleth can't get enough of how they're both affected like this, the toy fucking them both as perfectly as they fuck one another. "God you're so hot like this," Edelgard adds suddenly, eyes half lidded and nearly blacked out. "Riding me, so eager to please."

She doesn't bother to speak, simply stopping to roll her hips before starting her pattern of thrusts again. Her knees are sore, the muscles in her legs burning, but the pleasure building between them is worth it. It's a tension that pools and tightens, skin hot and nerves tingling, something so familiar yet still so exciting each time she climbs her way up this high, higher still. Edelgard's knees bend and Byleth's breath catches on a hitching moan as the other woman fucks up into her harder, faster, fingers digging hard enough she wonders if there''ll be bruises.

A small price to pay, she thinks, matching the other's thrusts, head dropping back as she moans freely and hiccuping. She hears Edelgard below her, gasping and swearing, grip trembling and thrusts becoming something erratic and Byleth shakes, spine bowing and toes curling. Closer, closer, closer until it's impossible to hold herself together anymore, eyes widening then rolling closed as she comes, nails digging, body clamping down and jerking and forcing Edelgard still. She hears her come apart below her, feels the way her body arches and trembles underneath her. Byleth chases it more, rocks as Edelgard offers her jerking thrusts, forcing the breath from her lungs each time their bodies meet. 

She loses track of how long they keep moving, slowing to something lazy then stilling, staring at one another as they struggle to catch their breath. "Holy shit," Edelgard mutters, throwing an arm over her eyes. "My back is killing me."

Byleth laughs, leaning down over her to claim a kiss. "My knees hurt," she replies, ignoring the way they throb as she rises up off Edelgard and lowers herself to lay down beside her. "We should probably get off the floor."

"Yea," Edelgard agrees, turning her head to look at her. "In a minute."

They get exactly one minute before Oreo ruins it, blearily wandering out of the bedroom and meowing for attention and food at the top of his lungs.

"Your timing is off," Edelgard groans as she heaves herself up to her feet, not even bothering to go find her clothes as she makes her way into the kitchen. "We already fucked."

Byleth retreats into the bedroom as she hears Edelgard start to rummage around the kitchen, smiling to herself.

Next week was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
